Desktop TD Pro
is a tower defense game, and is the long awaited sequel to Desktop Tower Defense 1.5. __TOC__ Gameplay It's been a long time coming, but it’s finally here. Desktop TD Pro welcomes you to unlock its 24 custom scenarios in Scenarios mode, think up devilish new modes in the Sandbox mode, race for your life in the Sprint modes, and out-think others in the Multiplayer mode. It's been brought up-to-date with new graphics and a few new creeps to keep you on your toes. Find out how the speedy Arrows, damage-sucking Decoys, and cheating Hoppers will force you to rethink your mazes and your sanity. A guide for this game is currently in construction, and is viewable here. You can assist Kongregate Wikia by contributing your knowledge! Instructions The first five scenarios are tutorials. So, if you haven’t played before start there. The gameplay is simple: buy towers, kill creeps, and upgrade towers. You may use your towers to construct a maze that the creeps have to follow. Since the game allows maze-building and selling of towers, it allows for a common strategy known as "juggling". Game Modes There are four game modes in Desktop TD Pro: Scenarios, Sandbox, Sprint modes, and Multiplayer. Scenarios There are 24 scenarios starting with tutorials and getting progressively harder. Each scenario is unique with different setups for waves, creeps and available towers. Sandbox Play endlessly on a map and wave system that you design. You may choose the difficulty of creeps, the map size, the number of entrances, the available towers, and the wave types. Your settings determine your score multiplier. Sprint Modes Try to beat all the waves as fast as you can. In Sprint modes, the waves don't arrive at preset times, but only arrive when the previous wave is defeated. There are six different Sprint modes to beat. *NA2 - Normal Creeps, Arcade on, 2 entrances *NAC - Normal Creeps, Arcade on, corner entrances *NA2-NS - Normal Creeps, Arcade on, 2 entrances, no selling *SA4 - Spawn Creeps, Arcade on, 4 entrances *SA4-NS - Spawn Creeps, Arcade on, 4 entrances, no selling *H2 - Hard Creeps, 2 entrances Multiplayer Play Sprint against other players Towers There are 9 types of towers in Desktop TD Pro. Pellet towers are cheap and are mostly used for creating a maze. Squirt towers are quick firing towers that upgrades well. Dart towers damages an area on the ground and are great against Group creeps. Swarm towers fires 4 missiles at a time, but only fires at flying targets. Frost towers slow down creeps. Quake towers damages an area around the tower and has a chance to stun creeps. Ink towers shoots blobs of ink that stick to the ground. Snap towers only fire once and damages an area around the tower. Boost towers do not fire, but augment the damage of the surrounding towers. Creep Types *Normal - A standard creep type with no special abilities *Immune - Cannot be slowed by Frost Towers *Group - Cluster of creeps that moves together in a group *Fast - Moves quicker than other creeps *Spawn - Splits into two or more creeps when it dies *Flying - Flies over your towers straight to the exit *Arrow - Accelerates if it's going in a straight line *Dark - Has armor that protects it from a certain amount of damage *Decoy - Splits into 4 slow slow creeps when it dies *Hoppers - Can hop over your maze if it has thin gaps *Morph - Changes its creep type constantly *Boss - Has more health. There are Boss variants of all the above-mentioned creep types. Breaking As of March 16, 2013, all games made by CasualCollective are broken. This includes Desktop TD Pro. The Beginner quest became impossible to complete due to this affair. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/CasualCollective/desktop-td-pro |descrip = Complete the 5th scenario }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/CasualCollective/desktop-td-pro |descrip = Exercise your freedom and score 5,000 points in Sandbox mode }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/CasualCollective/desktop-td-pro |descrip = Complete the SA4 sprint mode in under 20 minutes }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/CasualCollective/desktop-td-pro |descrip = Complete all 24 scenarios }} Helpful Links Desktop TD Pro Forums on Kongregate Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Beginner game Category:Desktop TD Category:2009 Games